Peppa Pig: End of The Festival
Peppa Pig: End of The Festival, originally titled Lets Fuck Peppa's Carnival, is an upcoming 2020 3-D animated movie that is not part of the canon Peppa Pig series (main storyline). It will be released on October 13, 2020 and was announced on November 16, 2018 alongside ''Peppa Pig celebrates Chinese New Year'''' and [[Peppa Pig: Festival of Fun|''Peppa Pig: Festival of Fun]] set for release on February 5, 2019 and April 5, 2019 respectively. In Lupilusaurus's fanon, PP:FOF is sectioned into four movies, the first two consisting of 10 episodes and the other two being actual movies. This is the first actual movie. Production Development In a 2010 interview, Morwenna Banks stated that eOne was planning a ten movie line up after Jezebel Peppa (2011) and'' Abominatipeppa'' (2013) would be released, but also that she was "flattered that people ask about it—it reminds me how much people love the characters, but it was really important to me with this film that we not just create another sequel, that it not just be another appendage coming off of the other two... there may be opportunities for Peppa and George in the future, but we don't have any plans for anything right now but we will create ten movies in the near future." harley Bird and Oliver Mau were signed on tentatively to provide the voices of Peppa and George; Bird stated the following year that she believed eOne was working on early on their first movie of ten (now known as The Golden Boots). Rumors arose that two new movies called Peppa Pig: Carnival of Fun and Lets Fuck Peppa's Festival was in production and slated for release in 2015, but eOne denied these rumors in February 2013, stating "nothing is official." The End of The Festival (TEoTF) was officially announced by Disney during an investor's call on November 6, 2014 as Let's Fuck Peppa's Carnival. Throop, then studio head of eOne, was scheduled to direct after writing a film treatment with Stanton, with extra input from cast here. Throop explained that eOne decided to produce the sequel because of their "pure passion" for the Peppa Pig ''series, and that the film would be a war story with one plan to add swearing and mature content; this was later scrapped in December 2014. Lasseter felt that "''Peppa Pig Series 4 ended Peppa and George's story with the viewers so perfectly that for a long time, we never even talked about doing another Peppa Pig movie. But when we and I came up with this new idea, I just could not stop thinking about it. It was so exciting to me, I knew we had to make this movie—and I wanted to direct it myself." In March 2015, eOne president Stuart described the film as a less hate war story and more of an adventure story and stated it would not be a continuation of the fourth canon series, but a separate story from it. During 2015, the name was changed to Peppa Pig: The End of the Festival. Lasseter stated at D23 Expo 2015 that the film would focus on Peppa and George's relationship with the carnival and involved her and George going on a journey to rebuild the carnival. Bird stated in May 2016 that she had finished recording his first lines for Peppa. She also stated that it was slated for a 2018 release date. At D23 Expo in July 2017, Throop announced he was stepping down and leaving Cooley as sole director, saying he could no longer commit to directing the film between his position at eOne. BobbyEar withdrew from the film in November 2017, citing “philosophical differences”. On January 18, 2018, it was announced that the film would be written by Stephany Folsom, who rewrote three quarters of BobbyEar's original script according to Potts in June 2018. By September 28, 2018, recording for the film had ended. Bird said that the film's story was "so emotional" that she "couldn't even get through the last scene." Similarly, Oliver May said that the film's ending scene was a "moment in history." Only at this moment was the film slated for a 2020 release date. The first trailer was released on December 10, 2018. It was 20 seconds long, showing a short glimpse into Peppa's life. Marketing It was confirmed by Bird on November 15, 2018 that a carnival playset will be released for this movie. An image of the early prototype was posted but the design was changed to represent a more ruined carnival. No images have been posted. Bird said that "we have not finished the design so it will not be posted until around after Christmas - 2019, probably, or even, if we are mad enough, 2020." The movie will be released on DVD during December 2020 or January 2021. Category:Canon Category:Movies Category:Peppa Pig movies Category:2019